Intercambio de Regalos
by RHime-chan
Summary: Algo que escribi para matar el tiempo...NO YAOI T3T luego suvo la version yaoi XD


Faltaba solo una semana para navidad….mas bien unos días para navidad, y desgraciadamente, NADIE en la Organización se tomo el tiempo y molestia de decorar el castillo….ni de hacer las compras navideñas; que no era tan sorprendente, pues casi todos los años se regalaban las típicas tarjetas navideñas que compraron en la tienda de la esquina _'Deseando una Feliz Navidad'_.

Por fortuna, este año Xemnas decidió hacer algo diferente….

"¿¿Intercambio de regalos??"

"Si, eso dije VIII, ahora mete tu mano en la bolsa y saca un papelito para ver quien te toco…"

Axel hizo lo que le ordenaron y saco un papelito con el nombre de Xion escrito con tinta color azul marina.

_'Genial… ¿que le voy a regalar…?'_

Axel pensó por unos momentos, -unos momentos siendo cinco segundos- y decidió mejor pedirle ayuda al sabelotodo de Zexion, quien se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo, reacomodando los libros que _alguien_ había desacomodado.

" ¿Te toco Xion?" pregunto VI

"Si!! Y no se que regalarle, no quiero que sea cualquier cosa, pero tampoco quiero gastarme todo mi munny en un regalo….no quiero que lo vaya a mal entender.."  
Axel suspiro.

"Axel, si te refieres a 'mal entenderlo' como gesto de amor hacia ella, te recuerdo que los incorpo-"

"_'-reos no tienen corazón y por ello no pueden sentir ninguna emoción bla bla bla…'_ ya lo se Zexy!" interrumpió el pelirrojo y cruzo sus brazos como lo hacen los niños cuando algo no les parece y murmuro "Te pareces a Xemnas en las reuniones, sabes."

"Si quieres mi ayuda vas a tener de dejar de hacer eso, VIII"

"Ok, ya! Era solo una broma…bueno que puedo hacer Zex?"

"Podrías dejar de decirme así…y podrías preguntarle a Larxene, ella es mujer, te podría sugerir algo que le puedas dar a Xion….también están Kairi y Naminé, que por cierto me gustaría saber para que capturaste a Kairi si ya tenemos a Naminé como rehén..."

"Emm…por nada! Es para…que..facilite el plan de Xemny, je je.." rió nerviosamente el pelirrojo.

"Bueno, iré a preguntarles, gracias Zexy" dijo rápidamente mientras se desaparecía del lugar el pelirrojo, dejando solo a Zexion.

-------------

Mientras en las celdas del castillo…

Kairi y Naminé platicaban sobre el porque y como de las cosas; porque las metieron en esas celdas, como saldrán de ahí, porque a ellas si ni habían hecho nada malo, como podrían convencerlos de que las dejaran libres…cuando de la nada, aparece Axel con una sonrisa que todo malo debería de tener cuando esta a punto de hacer algo con el fin de beneficio propio.

"Kairi! Naminé! Que gusto verlas aquí!"

"¿Que quieres Axel?" pregunto molesta Kairi

"¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar? Que malas son con migo….y yo que venia a dejarlas salir de estas horribles celdas…" Axel paso la mano por la reja, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

"pero bueno, parece que están muy bien ahí, así que sin su permi-"

"No espera, era broma Axel, je je" rió nerviosamente Naminé

"Hmm…bueno, esta bien."

"Ahora, que nos decías de dejarnos libres?"

"Ah si! vine a ofrecerles un trato, como sabrán, Xemny esta organizando un intercambio de regalos entre los miembros,"

"¿Un intercambio? Waa que lindo!" dijo Kairi

"Verdad que si? Bueno, como decía, Xemnas organizó un intercambio y a mi me toco Xion."

"¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras, Axel?" pregunto Naminé

"Buena pregunta! Ya que yo no se nada sobre que les gusta a las mujeres, quiero que ustedes me acompañen a comprarle un regalo a Xion. Estarán bajo mi vigilancia, pero es mejor que estar aquí encerradas en esta celda, lo captan?"

Las dos se vieron mutuamente, pensando los pros y contras de la oferta que se les hacia.

"Bueno esta bien, pero tendrás que escuchar nuestras sugerencias, ok?" advirtió Kairi al pelirrojo.

"Si, si..ahora apuren se y entren en el portal ya" Axel extendió su mano y abrió un portal a el primero de los tantos mundos que visitarían ese día.

"¿Ciudad de Paso?"

"Si, algún problema? No tengo mucho munny para gastar, así que empezaremos aquí."  
Axel saco dos gabardinas parecidas a las de la Organización y le dio una a cada una.

"Póngansela y peinen se de colitas o pónganse la capucha, no quiero que alguien las vaya a reconocer y tengamos problemas….Lo captan?" explico Axel.

"Si de acuerdo.." Ambas contestaron he hicieron lo que se les pidió…ordeno.

Los tres buscaron en todas las tiendas de la ciudad; buscaron en los centros comerciales del norte, sur, este y oeste, y hasta en los callejones de la ciudad por puestos, pero el pelirrojo no se decidía y no compraba nada porque 'no es lo que el quiere regalar'.

Cuando ya no había mas tiendas que visitar, cambiaban de mundo, y de Ciudad de Paso se fueron a Islas Destino, que emociono mucho a Kairi regresar a tu querida isla, pero la entristeció aun mas, ya que no podía acercarse ni saludar a sus padres y amigos que pasaron justo enfrente de ella.

En una de las tiendas, Kairi le sugirió que le comprara un peluche de Paopu, ya que la fruta era algo muy especial e igual de cara, vendían una replica de peluche para que todos las pudieran comprar. Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Axel seguía de indeciso y salieron de la tienda con las manos vacías.

De Islas Destino se fueron a Bastión Hueco, pero al igual que las ciudades anteriores, seguían sin comprar nada.

Siguieron así por horas, hasta que sus pies ya no podían más.

"Axel, estamos cansadas, podemos descansar un rato?" pregunto casi sin aliento Kairi.

"Hmm..Bueno, hemos caminado bastante..esta bien, descansen unos minutos"

Las dos se sentaron en las sillas de un restaurante, acercaron otra para que Axel también se sentara, pero el rechazo la oferta.

"Quédense aquí, tengo que ver algo rápido…no se les ocurra escaparse, porque yo me enteraré. Lo captan?" advirtió el pelirrojo y confiando en que harían lo que les dijo, se fue.

"Y ahora que haremos Naminé? Estamos aquí, y no podemos hacer nada mas que lo que el nos diga.." suspiro Kairi.

"No lo se Kairi..." las dos suspiraron tristemente, mientras veían como los habitantes de la ciudad pasaban con bolsas llenas de regalos, envueltos con papeles de colores y moños que combinaban. La gente pasaba sonriendo, riendo, y cantando felizmente. Las luces de colores adornaban toda la ciudad.

Era navidad y ellas no iban a tener a nadie con quien celebrarlo este año…

A los diez minutos Axel regreso con dos helados de sal marina y le dio una a cada niña.

"No son como las de Villa Crepúsculo, pero no están malas…" Agarro una silla y se sentó con ellas.

"Miren, lamento haberlas hecho caminar tanto, pero es la primera vez que hacemos esto, y no quiero quedar mal ante Xemnas ni nadie más"

"No te preocupes, es mejor que estar ahí encerradas todo el día"

Una ves que se acabaron sus helados, siguieron buscando en la cuidad, hasta que por fin encontraron el regalo perfecto…o algo parecido.

"¿Una esfera de nieve?" preguntaron ambas chicas en coro.

"Si! No es bonito?" sonrió Axel, con dicha esfera de cristal de nieve en la mano.

"Em..Si, pero…caminamos por horas, solo por una esfera de nieve?"Pregunto Naminé.

"Y es de Islas Destino.." murmuro Kairi, algo molesta.

"Ah, te equivocas Kairi! No solo es de Islas Destino…es de todos los mundos," agitó la esfera y cuando se detuvo, el paisaje de la esfera cambio a la de Villa Crepúsculo, la agitó de nuevo y esta vez cambio a Atlántica. "Ven?"

"Vaya.."

"Que buen detalle, Axel"

"Gracias, ahora regresemos, que me preocupa que Saïx haya ido a las celdas para ver que sigan ahí."

Los tres regresaron al castillo, y Axel volvió a encerrar a Kairi y Naminé en sus celdas.

"Lamento tener que meterlas de nuevo, pero son ordenes de la Organización" disculpo el pelirrojo y se fue.

-------------

Ya era 24 en la noche y el intercambio de regalos empezó. Unos dieron prendas como suéteres, guantes y gorros con su número de rango, había unos que no se molestaron y solo dieron la tarjeta de siempre; pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que de todos, Xion fue quien recibió el mejor regalo.

"Gracias Axel," Xion saco una caja envuelta con papel negro, con pequeñas llamitas.

"Oh, gracias Xion" Axel abrió ya caja y se sorprendió al ver que estaba llena de…

"¿Carbón?"

"Si..Tu elemento es el fuego, cierto…?" pregunto preocupada XIV.

"Si! Ja ja muchas gracias Xion!" sonrió el pelirrojo.

Después del intercambio, Demyx puso la música, y empezaron con la fiesta. Axel solo se quedo pero al poco tiempo, se fue a visitar a Kairi y Naminé a las celdas.

"Feliz Navidad" dijo al entrar, lo que causo que las chicas voltearan a verlo.

"Axel! Que haces aquí? Ya termino el intercambio?" pregunto Naminé

"Si, pero empezaron con su fiesta, y….bueno esto es para ustedes"  
Axel saco dos cajitas envueltas de papel, una rosa y otra blanca con líneas color azul cielo y se las entrego.

"Wow! Gracias Axel!"

"No hay de que, las sacaría de este lugar pero…bueno solo digamos que me castigarían severamente"

Kairi y Naminé abrieron sus regalos; Kairi recibió el peluche de Paopu que vieron en la tienda en Islas Destino, mientras que Naminé un juego de pinceles y pinturas de acrílico.

Feliz Navidad!


End file.
